BEHIND BLUE EYES DRAGON
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Joseph Wheeler, joven abogado. Seto Kaiba, líder de una de las mafias japonesas más importantes. Nada que los una, excepto que Joey comienza a investigar la vida delictiva de Kaiba, una serie de eventos terminan con el despido del joven abogado. Sin empleo, sin dinero, debe buscar una forma de arreglárselas para salir adelante…El que calla, otorga.YAOI
1. Prólogo

Título: **_BEHIND BLUE EYES DRAGON_**

Autor: LEGNAEL

 ** _Resumen._** _Joseph Wheeler, joven abogado. Seto Kaiba, líder de una de las mafias japonesas más importantes. Nada en común, excepto que a Joey (debido a su trabajo) comienza a investigar la vida delictiva de Kaiba, una serie de eventos terminan con el despido del joven abogado. Sin empleo, sin dinero, debe buscar una forma de arreglárselas para salir adelante…El que calla, otorga. YAOI_

 **Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hace mucho quería escribir algo de este fandom, pero hoy nació la idea que más me gusto. Soy pésima para los títulos pero hay veremos qué pasa.

 **Paring:** Seto &Joey

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. Uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Aclaraciones:** tomaré los nombres de la traducción al español que hicieron, porque de repente se me hace raro llamar a Joey, Jonouchi Katsuya. (Que puedo decir, crecí con el doblaje hecho por Nickelodeon).

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO** (Todo depende de Inspiración-san).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Prólogo**

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, estaba fichado. Era un marginado dentro de su entorno laboral. Suspiro con sumo pesar, comenzaba a sentirse acorralado, él no se consideraba una persona materialista, aun así la realidad era cruel y vivir exigía una mínima cantidad de dinero. Había salido de su novena entrevista en la que le decían, – _nosotros lo llamamos_ – por supuesto que él sabía que solo era una forma sutil de decirle no está contratado. Ahora que lo meditaba aúntenía suerte de conservar su título de abogado (para lo que servía ese papel en estos momentos, para nada).

Camino por las calles iluminadas, estaba haciendo un maldito frío de los mil demonios, no pudo evitar meter las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra intentando que por lo menos sus dedos no terminaran entumidos.

Oh sí, definitivamente su vida era una mala novela barata.

La ciudad de Dómino parecía tan imponente a diferencia de la pequeña ciudad de la que era originario. Tal vez debería mudarse solo del lugar, un estremecimiento rondo su cabeza. Mudarse sería lo mismo que admitir que perdía (no obstante, no estaba compitiendo con nadie).

–¡Claro que no!–exclamó enérgico para sí mismo. Si había algo que Joey Wheeler odiaba era quedar como un perdedor, esto era personal. Si, definitivamente ese yakuza de cuarta maldeciría el día en el que se conocieron. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

Después de todo no se había matado como un poseso estudiando cuatro años en la universidad, leyendo libros, aprendiéndose todo lo que fuera útil, noches de desvelo, días sin comer nada decente para que ese maldito cabrón lanzará su esfuerzo por la borda. Era más por voluntad propia que por otra cosa que él termino la carrera de leyes, obteniendo el título (que no era más que un mísero papel con el que se le permitía ejercer la abogacía). Suspiro con pesar, de pronto escuchó cómo su estómago gruñía pidiendo comida, revisó sus bolsillos aunque sabía que antemano que no encontraría mucho, si tenía suerte podría comer uno de esos sencillos y económicos almuerzos de la tienda. Y ahí estaban sus últimas monedas, observo el dinero como si fuera bendito. Tenía que pensar en algo para obtener dinero.

Camino hasta llegar a la tienda que quedaba cerca del modesto apartamento donde residía. Fue a los refrigeradores en donde estaban colocados los almuerzos, fue entonces que noto que había un niño mirando con atención los tipos de comida. El chiquillo parecía temeroso. –Para empezar, ¡¿qué demonios hacía un mocoso en ese lugar?!–. No dudo en ningún segundo en acercarse al menor. Él era lo que sus amigos llamaban _entrometido._

– Es muy tarde para que estés afuera –dijo, intentando dialogar con el niño.

– Uhm… no te importa –aseguró el menor mientras miraba las cajas de almuerzo restantes.

El rubio procedió a seguir viendo al menor.

– Por qué no te acompaño hasta tu casa –se ofreció el rubio.

– No soy un niño –gruño el de cabellos verdes oscuros mientras le lanzaba una fiera mirada.

– Desde mi perspectiva lo eres, ¿cuántos años tienes?… ¿ocho, diez? –cuestiono al tanteo.

– Tengo once años –admitió con orgullo–. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

Joey miró al menor con cariño. Tal vez porque le recordaba a él.

– Ya es tarde.

– ¿crees que confiare en un extraño? –cuestiona el menor mientras lo miraba de forma seria.

Joey no dijo nada. El silencio se formó y de pronto escucho como el estómago del menor gruñía.

– Supongo que huiste de tu casa –menciono el rubio.

El menor no dijo nada, pero la mirada azul de sus ojos le dijo que no estaba muy contento con él.

– No necesito tu ayuda –replico impaciente.

– Okey, señor –hablo con tono burlesco– ¿Con cuánto dinero cuentas?

El menor sonrió arrogante y sacó un billete de alta nominación, era de las pocas veces que Joey era capaz de apreciar suma de dinero en un billete.

– Sorprendido –fanfarroneo el menor.

– No es eso. Es peligroso que vayas por ahí exhibiendo ese billete –musitó el rubio en tono discreto.

Wheeler intentó calmarse, posiblemente el chiquillo era algún hijo de alguna familia acomodada. Definitivamente eso era, un niño rico y caprichoso. Sabía que debía alejarse de ahí, pero no era tremendamente necio. Y por sobretodo se preocupaba hasta por los desconocidos (incluso si no tenía ni un solo minuto de conocerlo).

– De acuerdo niño –comentó Joey–. ¿A dónde se supone que iras?

– Iré a ver a nii-sama –confesó–. Es el único lugar al que necesito ir.

Joey escucho la voz llena de sinceridad. Es más él sabía perfectamente lo que era querer ver a su propia hermana y a sus padres, incluso sabiendo que ese anhelo era completamente imposible.

– Te ayudare a buscarlo. Pero será mañana temprano.

– Eh… pero.

– Todo estará bien –aseguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Sus ojos de color azul miraban todo desde lo alto del edificio. Observo el lugar todo era tan rutinario y aburrido. En su espalda se encontraba tatuado un dragón de color blanco, su majestuosa figura cubría toda su espalda ancha, pero el detalle atrapante era el color azul que tenía esa bestia por ojos. Su mano se posó en el vidrio de la ventana. Todo por lo que había luchado, era el momento de comenzar con su plan. Sonrío al pensar en lo fácil y casi ridículo que había sido deshacerse de aquel simple abogaducho, él no tendía piedad a la hora de aplastar a alguien. Es más era su culpa, era más que lógico que nadie en ese lugar se opondría en su contra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hace siete meses…_

Joseph Wheeler. Estudiante recién egresado de la escuela de leyes de la ciudad de Dominó había conseguido el puesto de asistente en uno de los bufetes más importantes de la ciudad. Todo su esfuerzo iba por buen camino, estaba entusiasmado. De momento se encontraba realizando trabajo de oficina, leer memorándum, ordenar archivos era un trabajo tedioso (solo era un inicio cada acción que hacia algún día le daría frutos). Estaba tan concentrado guardando los archivos en sus respectivas carpetas, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de su superior: – Wheeler, necesito que reúnas información del caso contra Seto Kaiba.

– ¿Kaiba? –musitó el rubio.

– Sí, de alguna manera ese sujeto es más escurridizo que una anguila. Hemos tenido problemas en recabar información, es demasiado astuto. Sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas–admitió su superior–. Pero veamos que tal es la suerte de principiante.

– Lo haré –aseguro entusiasmado el rubio, sin saber que se metía en las fauces del lobo.

Investigó al susodicho yakuza era bastante cuidadoso en sus negocios, necesitaba encontrar algo en su contra. Pero no había absolutamente nada. Hablo con muchos testigos potenciales (quienes se negaron a dar su testimonio). Llevaba casi medio año reuniendo información de Seto Kaiba. Era difícil, pero no imposible.

 _Hace dos meses…_

Wheeler se puso de pie, camino un par de minutos para estirar sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando vio que encima de sus escritorio había una carta, el pulcro sobre de color blanco llamo su atención. El sobre no tenía remitente, él destinatario era él. Su nombre estaba escrito de forma descuidada. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa la leyó, de inmediato desconfió de su contenido. Sin pensarlo y sin comentarle a nadie (una acción sumamente tonta), decidió asistir a la reunión.

El lugar era en un restaurante de cinco estrellas (quien lo cito debía tener el dinero suficiente para permitirse esa clase de lujos). En cuanto llego un mesero ya lo estaba esperando, puesto que le pidió de manera educada que lo siguiera. Quedaron en uno de los lugares más alejados. Su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien pero decidió ignorarlo. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos de color _café*1_ se encontraron con unos gélidos ojos azules. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer al desconocido, pero las fotos que tenía reunidas acerca de ese hombre eran borrosas.

– Así que tú me citaste –pregunto Wheeler mientras clavaba su mirada café en el sujeto.

– Pensó que no vendrías –comentó el sujeto de forma sardónica–. Deja el caso –ordenó.

El abogado miró al yakuza de forma furiosa, Wheeler odiaba a los sujetos prepotentes.

– No lo haré –le espetó con decisión.

– Es en serio, ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

El rubio no sabía que era lo que pensaba el contrario. En ese momento solo tenía una cosa clara –debía irse de ahí–. Ni siquiera escucharía lo que Kaiba tuviera que decirle, estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando el agarre firme de Kaiba sostuvo su antebrazo.

– Siéntate –ordenó Kaiba.

– Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo –sentencio liberándose del agarre del castaño.

– Al parecer no tienes collar puesto –dijoKaiba–, así están las cosas. Joseph Wheeler hijo de…

El rubio miró atónito al sujeto, ese maldito lo había investigado, sabía cada minúsculo e insignificante detalle de su vida, pero él no sabía nada de la vida de ese sujeto.

– ¡¿quién diablos eres?! –gruño Wheeler mientras su mirada se tornaba seria.

Se sentía al descubierto. Su familia, era un tema que muy rara vez mencionaba, si podía evitaba recordar el pasado. Aferrarse a los recuerdos de su infancia solo lo hacía sufrir, por ello omitía los recuerdos tristes arraigándose fuertemente a los pocos momentos de felicidad que tuvo.

– Oh, ya estas ladrando –sonrió–. Al parecer no tienes modales, y eso que me estas investigando–afirmo Kaiba satisfecho al ver la reacción de Wheeler.

Joey miró a Kaiba, él no se iba a dejar amedrentar por nadie, mucho menos por un yakuza de cuarta.

– No séqué carajos pretendes, pero me voy –aseguró Wheeler.

Kaiba sonrió ante el carácter de Wheeler. Eso solo ocasionaba que el dragón quisiera molestarlo más.

– No quieres que le pase a tus seres queridos, ¿verdad?

El rubio tragó en seco.

– ¡NO ME JODAS! –Reclamó molesto mientras intentaba apartarse del agarre de Kaiba–. Conmigo no funcionan tus trucos sucios. Después de todo ya no le quedaba a nadie que pudiera proteger.

Sin previo aviso Kaiba lo atrajo y lo beso. Joey tenía los ojos abiertos por la Joey golpeó a Kaiba con el puño. Desearía haberle roto la nariz antes de haberse ido.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Al día siguiente fue presa del escándalo. Despedido, su rostro ocupaba una de las primeras planas de un periódico y revistas amarillistas. Claro que omitieron el detalle de que él había partido el labio a Kaiba. Su credibilidad había caído por los suelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** que nervios, siempre quise publicar algo en este fandom. Y me dije "hazlo", espero que a alguien le guste.

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

 **1.** _Joey tiene ojos de color café, en lo particular me gusta ese tono de ojos (esa aclaración la hizo el autor, no recuerdo donde la leí)._


	2. Capítulo 1: Viaje en bici

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hace mucho quería escribir algo de este fandom, pero hoy nació la idea que más me gusto. Soy pésima para los títulos pero hay veremos qué pasa.

 **Paring:** Seto &Joey

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. Uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Aclaraciones:** tomaré los nombres de la traducción al español que hicieron, porque de repente se me hace raro llamar a Joey, Jonouchi Katsuya. (Que puedo decir, crecí con el doblaje hecho por Nickelodeon).

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO** (Todo depende de Inspiración-san).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 1: Viaje en bici**

 _Apartamento de Joey Wheeler…_

Sus ojos curiosos y a la vez desconfiados observaron el hogar del rubio. Era la primera vez que veía una casa tan pequeña y sencilla, muy diferente de la mansión Kaiba. Los colores cálidos de las paredes de color amarillo transmitían una sensación alegre. Su mirada se concentró fijamente en la foto que descansaba en el centro de la sala. Claramente en la foto aparecía el rubio de niño abrazando a una niña de cabellera marrón ligeramente rojiza y ojos cafés verdosos. Al ver esto no pudo evitar apretar su colgante.

Joey observó la mirada afligida del menor.

– Ella es mi hermana Serenity –mencionó Joey–, ¿cómo es tu hermano?

– Él es sumamente bondadoso y amable. Aunque no lo haya visto en años estoy seguro que nii-sama sigue siendo igual –aseguró el menor.

– Debe serlo –le espetó Joey–, debo suponer que tienes una dirección.

El menor se quedó en silencio.

– No –negó con la cabeza.

– ¿eh?, con todo lo que pasó se me olvido presentarme. Mi nombre es Joseph Wheeler, pero puedes decirme Joey–hablo el rubio mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

El menor lo miro. Una sonrisa era cálida sin ninguna pizca de falsedad, al grado de recordarle a la sonrisa de su preciado nii-sama.

– Mokuba –respondió el menor.

– Y… ¿en dónde vive tu hermano?, ¿por lo menos sabes en que parte del distrito quedaba su casa? –indago el rubio.

– No lo sé –admitió–. Nii-sama siempre iba a visitarme a la casa. Hasta que se lo prohibió onii-sama.

Joey no pregunto nada más. Intuía que el hecho de que un niño vagara en la mitad de la noche se debía a problemas familiares.

– Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos –afirmó Wheeler.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mansión de la familia Kaiba..._

Noah Kaiba, actual jefe y líder de la prestigiosa compañía **_K. Corporation_** , estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Los ineptos que trabajaban para él no eran capaces de encontrar a su hermano menor. Hablaría muy seriamente con Mokuba en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, se llevó la mano a la sien. Esto no era bueno, tenía una idea de que era lo que el menor estaría intentando hacer. Tomo el celular, casi nunca lo utilizaba aun así el aparato siempre estaba con batería. Marcó el único número que se encontraba en la lista de contactos que correspondía a las iniciales " _S.K._ ".

– ¿Está contigo Mokuba? –demando saber al escuchar que atendieron su llamada.

– Mokuba, se supone que está contigo –respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Está buscándote.

– Deberías estar buscándolo _Kaiba_ , después de todo él no es mi responsabilidad –le señalo antes de cortar la llamada.

El de cabellera verde claro, miró fijamente la pantalla del celular, esto no era bueno, Mokuba vagabundeando desde ayer en la noche. En cuanto lo encontrara le implanta un chip de rastreo, no podía vivir angustiado. Saco su celular del saco y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

 _Para: Mokuba Kaiba_

 _De: Noah Kaiba_

 _Mokuba, juro que no estoy molesto. Regresa, sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar a estas horas en la calle. En cuanto regreses hablaremos muy seriamente._

Envío el mensaje, imaginando que posiblemente Mokuba le había quitado la batería a su celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Apartamento de Wheeler…_

Joey abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, más por rutina. Desde muy temprano se levantaba a buscar trabajo. Pero con los últimos acontecimientos nadie lo quería contratar. Bostezo de forma larga, aun se preguntaba por qué siempre se levantaba a esa hora, en ese instante lo recordó, él tenía que repartir algunos periódicos. No era la clase de trabajo glamoroso, sin embargo no se quejaba al menos conseguiría para comer, sin embargo lo preocupaba el asunto de la renta.

Movió su cuello, se sentía algo adolorido.

– Bueno, qué esperaba después de dormir en el sofá –musitó para sí mismo.

– ¡Joey, por fin despiertas!

La voz de Mokuba sacó al rubio de su ensoñación, suspiro. Era cierto. Se le había olvidado de forma breve que Mokuba se había quedado en su departamento.

– No me des esa clase de sustos –comentó Joey.

– Pero es que no despiertas, parecía que nada era capaz de lograrlo.

–Mokuba, las personas normalmente no están despiertas a las cinco de la madrugada –explico Wheeler.

– Pero dijiste que iríamos a buscar a nii-sama –rebatió el menor.

– Si lo haremos, solo tengo que ir a entregar algunos periódicos –informo el rubio.

–Pero.

– Estaré de regreso antes de las ocho –prometió–. No tardaré.

–yo…

Joey observó aquellos ojos. "Ojos de cachorrito", en el pasado muchas veces su hermana los usaba con él.

– Juro que no tardó.

– Pero puedo ayudarte –se ofreció.

–Supongo que no hay más opción –dijo Wheeler.

Joey se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y cepillo sus dientes. Una vez listo se dirigió al pequeño recibidor, en donde Mokuba lo esperaba impaciente.

– Iremos en mi bici –comunicó el rubio.

Por alguna extraña razón los ojos de Mokuba se iluminaron, no obstante el brillo inicial cambio por uno menos animado.

–Yo no sé manejar –expresó Mokuba.

– No te preocupes, yo pedaleare.

Salieron del departamento de Joey, Mokuba observó la bici de color rojo.

– No es muy complicado –comentó Joey–. Puedes ir en los **_pegs*1_**.

– ¿Eh? –dijo sin comprender Mokuba.

– Si, solo súbete en esos tubos –comentó Joey de forma casual–. Ah, también toma este casco ofrece el rubio un casco de color rosa.

– Pero eso es de niña –se quejó Mokuba.

– Lo lamento, pero se lo tuve que pedir a mi vecina.

– ¿Pero?

– Sin casco no te subes a la bici.

Mokuba no dijo nada y a regañadientes tomó el casco rosa y se lo coloco.

Mokuba podía sentir la brisa en su piel, a pesar de que aún no amanecía completamente, se sentía de alguna forma libre. Joey pedaleo bastante, se sintió culpable al añadirse el mismo como carga a su trabajo.

–Hey, Mokuba.

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos a bajar por esa colina.

La garganta del menor se secó.

–Sujétate fuerte –advirtió el rubio.

Por supuesto que Mokuba grito a todo pulmón, mientras Joey reía ante el pánico del menor. Joey freno la bici y Mokuba comenzó a recuperar el aliento.

– Estas demente, pudimos haber muerto –mascullo Mokuba.

– Oh, vamos Mokuba. Un poco de adrenalina no le hace daño a nadie, Serenity solía divertirse bastante con este tipo de colinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:**

1\. Pegs: o diablitos, se colocan normalmente al eje de la llanta trasera, permiten llevar a una persona, no es recomendable usar con mucho peso.

Aumente un Kaiba al árbol genealógico, por lo tanto Seto, Noah y Mokuba son hermanos (pero esta vez sí comparten el lazo sanguíneo con Noah).

Alguien ha visto la temporada Zero de Yugi-Oh, pues técnicamente Seto Kaiba tenía el cabello verde, lo sé es raro, pero así era Seto, por lo tanto Noah va a ser el de cabellera verde en la familia.

Edades… Seto Kaiba, 25 años, Noah Kaiba 21 años, Joey Wheeler 24 años.

Creo que eso es todo, lo demás se irá resolviendo conforme avance la historia.


	3. Capítulo 2: Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hace mucho quería escribir algo de este fandom, pero hoy nació la idea que más me gusto. Soy pésima para los títulos pero hay veremos qué pasa.

 **Paring:** Seto &Joey

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. Uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Aclaraciones:** tomaré los nombres de la traducción al español que hicieron, porque de repente se me hace raro llamar a Joey, Jonouchi Katsuya. (Que puedo decir, crecí con el doblaje hecho por Nickelodeon).

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO** (Todo depende de Inspiración-san).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 2. Kaiba**

Regresaron al apartamento de Joey, sinceramente a Mokuba le sorprendió el exceso de energía del rubio. Y entonces cavilo en algo, algo que no había pensado, puesto que Wheeler parecía un hombre en edad laboral, porque se dedicaba a repartir periódicos (generalmente esos trabajos eran para estudiantes).

– Hey, Joey… ¿por qué repartes periódicos? –pregunto sin malicia alguna.

– Ah, eso… digamos que no he tenido mucha suerte buscando trabajo.

Aunque internamente el rubio sabía que no lo querían contratar por sus supuestos escándalo amoroso con Kaiba. De solo recordar a ese desgraciado, había jurado que si lo volvía a ver le partiría la cara.

– El mundo de los adultos –musitó Mokuba.

La mirada de Mokuba se mostraba melancólica. No es que no comprendiera que sus hermanos se habían convertido en adultos antes de tiempo, es solo que extrañaba pasar tiempo con ellos, para empezar Noah se la pasaba en la oficina e incluso cuando este regresaba a casa se encerraba en su despacho. Y Seto, bueno hacia mucho que Seto se había apartado de la familia. Desconocía muchos de los detalles, e incluso cuando intentaba preguntarle a Noah esté solo le decía – _cuando seas un adulto lo comprenderás_ –. Era tonto que le pidieran comprender algo sin explicación alguna.

– Oe,Mokuba. Tierra llamando a Mokuba –se acercó Joey pasando una mano frente a los ojos azules del menor.

– Joey, ¿qué ocurre?

– De repente te quedaste sin decir nada –acusó Joey–. Bueno supongo que podemos desayunar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Enfrente de los apartamentos…_

Noah Kaiba, bajo de un auto negro al mismo tiempo se permitió contemplar el lugar de forma fugaz. Sus guardaespaldas que siempre estaban a sol y sombra protegiéndolo, lo seguían muy de cerca, fue entonces cuando Noah moviendo la mano les indicó que lo esperaran dentro del auto. No muy convencidos los hombres respetaron la orden de su jefe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El de cabellos verdes, subió las escaleras, la puerta de madera lo dejo escuchar las sonoras risas. Claramente reconoció el sonido de las carcajadas de Mokuba. Un estremecimiento y su misma debilidad lo dejo pensante, – _¿Hace cuánto no lo oigo reír así?_ –. Tal vez un par de años.

Escucho las voces, la otra voz le era completamente ajena. Agito la cabeza desechando sus pensamientos, debían enfocarse en lo que había venido a hacer. Toco el timbre, de inmediato se escuchó una voz que decía:– Ya voy.

Cuando Joey abrió la puerta, enfrente de él vio a Seto Kaiba de cabellos verdes con una tonalidad más clara en la parte del fleco. Pero sin duda alguna eran esos mismos odiosos ojos azules. Estaba a punto de dejar salir su ira.

– Buenos días, Wheeler-san –saludo el desconocido de forma sumamente cortes–. Estoy buscando a mi hermano menor. Por mis fuentes sé que él está aquí, sería tan amable de llamar a Mokuba.

Joey miró al sujeto, demasiado educado a su parecer. Por un momento pensó en que sus palabras eran tan melosas lo que significaba que eran sumamente exageradas.

– Buenos días –respondió Joey utilizando la voz más natural que podría usar.

– Lamento los inconvenientes que le haya podido causar mi hermano –comentó Noah mientras analizaba al rubio.

Lo miro de forma analizadora, le sonaba de algo el rostro del rubio. Y fue como un chispazo, ato cabos. Era el abogado del cual prácticamente Seto se encargó de hundir su reputación y credibilidad por los suelos. Debía ser una especie de broma y una de muy mal gusto. O la segunda idea, le recorrió la espina dorsal. Posiblemente el abogado había atado las conexiones que ataban a Seto Kaiba con _K. Corp._ –NO–, negó mentalmente. Después de todo a pesar de que _Kaiba_ se pronunciaba igual tenía dos significados distintos y tan similares a la vez. –Sería posible que Wheeler estuviera buscando venganza–, su deducción no parecía tan descabellada. Era tan problemática la forma de hacer las cosas de Seto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

– Onii-sama –murmuró el recién llegado.

– Mokuba –pronuncio el nombre con tono severo.

– Yo –susurro.

–No, Mokuba, te escapaste de casa –riño el mayor–. No puedes simplemente salirte de la casa como si nada. No mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

Joey observó a ambos hermanos en mutismo.

– Disculpe –interrumpió Joey–, esté –comenzó a hablar Joey sin saber el nombre del recién llegado.

– Noah Kaiba, se escribe con los kanjis que significan " _Bebé dragón_ ".

Joey noto el énfasis que hizo el de cabellos verdes al aclarar su apellido. Pero Kaiba también tenía otro significado " _Caballito de mar_ ", que curiosamente era el apellido de aquel yakuza odioso y detestable.

– Joey Wheeler, aunque me parece que ya sabía mi nombre.

– Ah –sonrió–. Solo sabía su apellido, me fije en el nombre que pone en su puerta –comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Onii-sama, yo.

– Hablaremos en la casa, despídete apropiadamente Mokuba.

Joey observó cómo la mirada de menor se entristecía.

– Agradezco las molestias que se tomó al cuidar a mi hermano, pero simplemente debió acudir a la policía –comentó Noah.

–Joey solo me ayudo –salió el menor en su defensa.

– Mokuba, tengo que ir a trabajar. Y se supone que tú deberías estar en el colegio.

– Pero, es que yo quiero ver a Nii-sama –añadió el menor.

De inmediato Joey noto como el semblante de Noah se ponía serio.

– El único hermano que tienes soy "yo" –alzo la voz.

– Disculpe, Kaiba-san. Sé que no es mi asunto, pero debería escuchar a su hermano. Y por lo menos darle una explicación o algo, es un niño no un tonto –comentó Joey.

Noah intentaba mantenerse sereno.

– En todo caso, Wheeler –gruñó el nombre– yo soy su familia y usted es un simple desconocido.

Mokuba notaba cómo las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas. No dudo en interponerse entre ambos adultos.

–Onii-san. Joey solo intento ayudarme. Lamento las molestias que te ocasione; pero no es necesario que te molestes con la persona que fue amable conmigo –expuso Mokuba.

Noah miro a su hermano fijamente, era inusual que Mokuba mostrara cierto grado de agrado e incluso parecía que Wheeler de alguna manera se las ingenió para ganarse la confianza de su hermano. Internamente sonrió, una idea cruzo en esos momentos en su cabeza.

– Error mío, te pido una sincera disculpa Wheeler, ayudaste a mi hermano –inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

– No se preocupe, no es nada serio –respondió de forma honesta.

Mokuba se permitió respirar al ver que el ambiente se había vuelto ligero.

–Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad –dijo el menor–. Onii-san debes regresar al trabajo.

La charla fue interrumpida por uno de los guardaespaldas de Noah. El hombre emitió un par de palabras: – Señor, su secretaría acaba de llamar para avisar que en veinte minutos empieza la junta directiva.

Mokuba y Joey solo observaron cómo Noah salió caminando a toda prisa, seguido de hombre uniformado de negro.

–¿Siempre es así?–interrogó Joey.

– Sí –asintió Mokuba mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro–. Eso nos da tiempo para ir a buscar a nii-sama.

– Pero tu hermano –musitó Joey inseguro.

– Bueno, posiblemente se pase en la junta todo el día –admitió el de cabellos negros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

Bueno como habrán notado, tanto Mokuba, Noah y Seto se apellidan Kaiba; pero, me atengo a lo siguiente, que ambos apellido se escriben de forma distinta debido a los kanjis, admito que no sé nada de kanjis.

1\. Kaiba, significa bebé dragón (Noah y Mokuba).

2\. Kaiba, también puede interpretarse como "caballito de mar" en japonés, relacionado con la creencia folclórica de que los caballitos de mar pueden llegar a convertirse en dragones al cabo de cien años. (Ese sería Seto).


	4. Capítulo 3: Antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hace mucho quería escribir algo de este fandom, pero hoy nació la idea que más me gusto. Soy pésima para los títulos pero hay veremos qué pasa.

 **Paring:** Seto &Joey

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. Uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Aclaraciones:** tomaré los nombres de la traducción al español que hicieron, porque de repente se me hace raro llamar a Joey, Jonouchi Katsuya. (Que puedo decir, crecí con el doblaje hecho por Nickelodeon).

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO** (Todo depende de Inspiración-san).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 3. Antes de la tormenta**

Sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando fijamente su la pantalla de la computadora. Había estado trabajando hasta la madrugada, en realidad no le importaba mucho no era una persona que durmiera en exceso. De pronto escuchó que su teléfono sonó, alzó el aparato y se lo colocó en el oído derecho.

– Señor, encontramos a Mokuba –mencionó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Y dónde diablos se supone que esta? –pregunto de forma impaciente.

– Bueno, es que no sé cómo decírselo.

– Habla de una maldita vez –gruño.

– Al parecer se quedó a dormir el día de ayer en la casa de Joseph Wheeler.

La expresión del rostro Seto Kaiba era épica, aun así no se permitió perder la cordura, de inmediato recuperó su rostro serio y frio de siempre.

–¿Que movimientos ha hecho Wheeler?

– En la mañana salieron a repartir el periódico, estaban desayunando cuando llegó Noah. Pero al parecer salió de urgencia, dejando al más joven bajo el cuidado de Wheeler. En este momento salieron del apartamento, me dispongo a seguirlos de forma sigilosa.

–Síguelos, pero si notas algo sospechoso en Wheeler. Elimínalo–ordenó antes de colgar el teléfono.

Kaiba se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, tenía que ser una clase de broma de mal gusto. Miro el techo de su despacho durante algunos segundos. – _¿Acaso había subestimado al abogaducho?_ –. Medito, ese sujeto lo estuvo investigando, casi llegaba a descubrir el nexo que existía entre Noah, Mokuba y él mismo. Se levantó del lugar tomó su portafolio. Cuando llegó al perchero tomó una gabardina de color blanca.

– Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo –murmuró para sí.

Llego al estacionamiento, se veía un auto de color rojo deportivo. Colocó el portafolio en el asiento del copiloto, antes de arrancar el vehículo se colocó el auricular en su oreja izquierda. El _headsets*1_ era de negro con azul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _K. Corp. Sala de juntas…_

Estaban discutiendo algunos de los proyectos futuros de la compañía, hasta que Noah escucho como su celular sonaba de forma insistente, por un par de segundos pensó en no tomar la llamada, pero la insistencia lo hizo levantarse de su asiento.

– Disculpen, tomemos un receso de quince minutos –ordenó el Ceo.

El de cabellos verdes salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió a un cubículo vacío. En cuanto observó el número, sospecho de inmediato el motivo de la llamada de Seto –Mokuba–.

– Seto–contesto el Ceo.

– Hasta que te dignas a contestar –respondió con la voz irritada–; ¡¿en qué carajos pensaste al dejar a Mokuba en la casa de ese sujeto?!

– Te estas alterando Seto. Además no creo que Wheeler sepa algo –admitió el de cabellos verdes–. No lo deje con él por equivocación –admitió Noah–. Es solo que hubieras escuchado a Mokuba, estaba riendo como antes.

– Oh, sí –el sarcasmo en la voz del castaño se hizo presente–. ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?, ¡contratar a Wheeler de niñera!

– Podría ser, gracias por la excelente idea Seto –le espetó Noah–. Además debido a cierta persona sin escrúpulos, le hace falta un trabajo. Seto, en verdad no mides tus acciones. Debiste intentar hablar con Wheeler en primera instancia.

– NO –aseguro Kaiba–. No me voy a arriesgar a que un perfecto mediocre, bueno para nada arruine todo.

– SETO –gruño Noah–. No puedes esperar que todas las personas hagan tu santa voluntad. Además solo se un presentimiento. Mokuba salió a buscarte, deberíamos hablar con él.

– Nunca –amenazó.

– Él no es tonto, y eso me lo recordó Wheeler. No podemos encerrarlo en una caja de cristal y esperar que ni la brisa del viento lo toque.

Pero por más que intentara darle su opinión al castaño, este último no consideraba nada que no fuera expresamente decidido por él, opto por colgar la llamada y regresar a la sala de juntas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaiba solo escucho como sonaba la línea colgada. Estaba fastidiado. Piso el acelerador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajenos a la situación, Joey y Mokuba caminaban.

– ¿Que tan confiable es tu amiga? –inquirió Mokuba.

– Estoy seguro que Mai tendrá alguna idea.

– Si tú lo dices –respondió Mokuba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Headsets: o auriculares inalámbricos, tienen la misma funcionalidad que los "Handsfree" (manos libres) de un celular, aunque también los headsets, son utilizados para jugar juegos multijugador en línea.


	5. Capítulo 4: Soborno

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh!, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. RotMond, respondiendo a tu comentario: me gustan ambas versiones de la canción, pero si tuviera que agregar algo, el cover del Limp Bizkit, es más triste o al menos así lo siento yo.

2\. Por cierto ya vieron el tráiler de la próxima película de Yugi-oh, yo de momento estoy que reboso de felicidad mientras espero por ver el duelo entre Yugi y Kaiba, ah, y no superó la imagen de Mokuba se ve tan lindo y con el cabello un poco más corto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 4. Soborno**

 _Oficinas Oricalcos…_

El edificio parecía lujoso, grandes ventanales sumado al color blanco de la construcción. En la entrada estaba el simbol, posiblemente el logo de la empresa, aunque no sabía a qué se dedicaba la misma.

– ¿Aquí trabaja tu amiga? –cuestiono el menor.

– Sí.

Ambos entraron al edificio, la recepcionista pareció conocer al rubio porque lo saludo con bastante familiaridad. Joey parecía un visitante regular de lugar, observo como saludaba a los empleados del lugar con bastante familiaridad. Llegaron a una oficina, claramente se leía el nombre en el cristal – _Mai Valentine_ –. Mokuba había escuchado ese nombre antes, o al menos eso creía, no estaba completamente seguro.

Joey ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, es más la abrió como si se tratará de su propia casa.

– Joey –se escuchó una voz femenina.

– Hola Mai –dijo mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo.

Mokuba solo observo como la mujer, rubia y ojos de color violeta mantenía su mirada completamente enfocada en Wheeler.

– Oe, Mai.

– Tenía tiempo que no venias de visita.

– Eso no es cierto, no es mi culpa que tu estuvieras al otro lado del continente –expuso mientras sonreía.

– ¿y bien? –inquirió la rubia.

Joey sintió pánico. Posiblemente Mai supiera todo. Esto era malo, se le había olvidado ese detalle.

– Jeje –Joey fingió su sonrisa–. Pues veras.

– Espero una respuesta concreta Joseph Wheeler –le espetó la rubia.

Joey trago en seco. Mai solamente lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesta.

– Oh, es cierto. Te presento a Mokuba –comento el rubio mientras se escudaba detrás del menor.

La rubia miro al pequeño visitante, lo reconoció de inmediato.

–¿Eres el hermano de Noah?–replico la rubia sorprendida.

– Sí –admitió.

– De donde te fuiste a robar a ese niño –reclamo la rubia.

– Escucha Mai, yo no me lo robe –le aseguro.

– Oh, me vas a decir que eres su niñero –comentó la rubia de forma ácida–. Joseph –hablo Mai de forma seria–, dejaremos pendiente " _esa conversación_ ".

– Sí, señora –respondió en tono militar mientras colocaba su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

La acción realizada por Wheeler, no fue bien recibid por Valentine, quien de inmediato le arrojo el primer papel que tuvo al alcance de sus manos. El rubio esquivo por poco el lanzamiento de una goma. Joey sabía que de cierta forma era su culpa, así que opto por disculparse: – Lo siento ojou-sama–.

Mokuba observó a la rubia con temor, tenía un carácter fuerte. La rubia se dio cuenta de la pésima primera impresión que causó en el menor.

– Disculpa mis modales, Mokuba, pero cierto " _sujeto_ " tiene mucho que explicar –comentó la rubia–. Así que… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

– Estoy buscando a mi hermano –comentó el menor.

– ¿Hermano? –Musitó confundida la rubia–. ¿Acaso Noah desapareció?

El de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza.

– No, me refiero a mi hermano mayor.

Valentine observó confusa al menor, ella sabía que el matrimonio Kaiba solo tuvo dos hijos, pero un tercer hijo. Muchas ideas comenzaron a circular en su mente, existía la posibilidad de un medio hermano, un hermanastro, incluso un primo.

– Mokuba, ¿a qué te refieres con tu hermano mayor?, por lo que se, solamente Noah y tú son los únicos hijos del matrimonio Kaiba –ilustró la rubia.

La rubia miró el rostro del menor, el que parecía un tanto confundido.

– Lo juro, somos tres hermanos –hablo con confianza el menor.

– Podrías proporcionarme más información –pidió Mai en voz conciliadora.

– Chicos voy al baño –interrumpió Joey.

Mai le lanzó una mirada, acaso no se daba cuenta de que Mokuba y ella estaban hablando de algo sumamente importante.

– Joey, estamos en medio de una conversación. No interrumpas, ve de una buena vez al baño –ordenó Valentine.

Joey hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba y sin rechistar se apresuró a salir del lugar. Camino rumbo a los sanitarios cuando se encontró con un hombre vestido de traje negro, el sujeto parecía sacado de una película, cabello de color negro, vestido de forma pulcracon un traje sastre de color negro, zapatos negros bien lustrados, camisa blanca, de apariencia impecable y el toque de misterios lentes oscuros. Al verlo intentó caminar apartándose del desconocido, sin embargo el sujeto lo seguía, esto le ocasionó a Joey un mal presentimiento.

Aceleró su paso, sin dudarlo entró en el baño, esperando que solo fuera su loca y acelerada imaginación. Espero alrededor de cinco minutos en aquel lugar, abrió la puerta y afuera estaba el hombre. Un breve instinto de pánico le dio, pero había bastantes personas trabajando en aquel lugar, además él no estaba relacionado en algún asunto, – _Espera. Tal vez sea alguno de los empleados de Noah, que han venido por Mokuba_ –, con ese pensamiento salió a encarar a aquel sujeto.

– Joseph Wheeler, haga el favor de acompañarme –pidió el hombre.

– ¿Por qué debería acompañarlo? –inquirió el rubio mientras actuaba lo más serio que su temple le permitía.

– Mi jefe, me mando a traerlo –comentó el hombre.

Por la obviedad de la situación Wheeler imagino que se trataba de Noah.

– Te sigo –respondió el rubio.

Wheeler persiguió al sujeto, llegaron hasta un auto de color negro.

– Oye, ¿hasta dónde vamos a ir? –cuestiono el rubio.

– A una cafetería un poco más discreta –aseguró el contrario–. Haga el favor de subir al vehículo –pidió el hombre mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

El viaje en auto no duró más de diez minutos, observo el lugar parecía un lugar caro, de aquellos lugares en los que tendría que partirse el lomo para poder ordenar como mínimo una entrada.

– Dijiste que era una cafetería –menciono el rubio.

– Y lo es, solo la sección a la que iremos.

Wheeler asintió, esto ya no le estaba gustando, tal vez era la famosa excentricidad de los ricos. Al llegar el mesero los guió a una zona privada. Joey observó los muebles, vio que había una bandeja repleta de dulces. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero recordó la cruel realidad, su cartera no estaba en su mejor disposición, posiblemente solo le alcanzaría para comprar un vaso con agua.

El mesero de inmediato regresó con dos juegos de menús, el hombre de traje de inmediato negó y dijo algo como que el solo esperaría hasta que su jefe llegara.

– Wheeler, mi jefe dijo que podía ordenar hasta que él llegara; él me dijo que se encargaría de la cuenta.

– En serio –comentó el rubio.

– Sí.

Joey leyó los menús, en qué clase de mundo un simple café costaba tanto, miro los postres, bueno se habían ofrecido a pagar la cuenta, podía ordenar un café helado.

Wheeler ya había bebido la mitad de su bebida en lo que esperaba. Joey miró su reloj, ya se había tardado en llegar Noah. Se puso de pie y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a hombre de lentes por su jefe, vio que en el establecimiento iba entrando Seto Kaiba, con su cara de superioridad y aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Vestía un traje blanco y una camiseta de color azul celeste en conjunto con una corbata blanca.

De inmediato un nudo se formó en su estómago, sus ojos de color café miraron con odio al castaño. De pronto vio como Kaiba, se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Miro a los empleados, al parecer hicieron una breve reverencia cuando vieron llegar a ese sujeto, la sangre de Wheeler se helo.

" _¡¿Que carajos quiere?!_ ". Se preguntó internamente sin dejar que su expresión se externara.

Seguidamente el hombre que lo había guiado hasta este lugar se acercó a hablar con Kaiba.

– Seto-sama, lo estábamos esperando –dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia.

– Buen trabajo, Roland –dijo escuetamente Kaiba.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero Joey Wheeler no se acobardaba.

– Wheeler –expresó con cierto aire de desprecio.

– Kaiba –gruño el rubio.

– Siéntate de una buena vez –ordenó el castaño.

– No tengo tiempo, dime de una maldita vez que carajos quieres –exigió el rubio–. Si es otra portada para tus revistas amarillistas, no me interesa ser el titular otra vez.

Roland estaba atento al más mínimo movimiento de Wheeler.

– Roland cuida la puerta –le espetó el castaño.

– ¿Pero, señor?

– Puedo cuidarme solo.

Joey observó la sombra de Roland mientras la puerta estaba cerrada.

– Al principio creía que simplemente eras un " _mediocre_ " –comenzó a relatar Kaiba–. Pensé que solo eras un simple empleaducho, aun así tuve que intervenir –gruño–. Ahora me pregunto cuál es tú…

Wheeler se levantó del lugar furioso interrumpiendo a Kaiba: – Escucha, maldito cabrón –gruño Joey–. No sé en qué carajos piensas, pero no caeré en tu maldito juego.

– Siéntate –mandó Kaiba.

– Yo no tengo porque –espeto Wheeler.

Kaiba sonrió levemente, mientras buscaba en su saco una pistola. Joey se quedó casi blanco por el arma. Ante los oídos de Kaiba Wheeler mascullo de forma baja mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Y qué quieres? –pregunto Wheeler, intentando mantenerse sereno mientras era amenazado por un arma de fuego.

– Como decía, antes de que me interrumpieron, ¿cuál es tu verdadera cara?... no te acercaste a Mokuba sin conocerlo.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿De que estas hablando? –contesto confuso.

– En serio, eres un actor consumado, pero no finjas –añadió Seto mientras colocaba el portafolio en la mesa, comenzó a abrirlo dejando al descubierto el contenido, eran billetes y todos de alta nominación.

Joey miró a Kaiba.

– Supongo que sabrás que hacer con esto –comentó Kaiba.

Wheeler se puso de pie, ok, esto no lo veía venir, pero definitivamente iba a mandar a Kaiba muy lejos.

– No séqué carajos quieres, pero no voy a lavar tu " _sucio dinero_ ". Además no me interesa nada que provenga de ti.

– Accediste a venir aquí.

– Ah… ¿Tú crees que si hubiera sabido que eras tú?, ¡NO ME JODAS!, sabes que gracias a ti estoy vetado de todos los bufetes de abogados –le espetó mientras lo miraba de forma seria–. No me interesa tu estúpido dinero.

– Vamos, por poco creo en tu actuación –comentó sarcástico Kaiba–. Así que, pongámosle un precio a tu silencio.

– Mira, no me interesa… ¡¿espera me estas sobornando?!

La cara de Wheeler se veía furiosa. Estaba más que cabreado, estaba tan furioso que nunca pensó en – _¿por qué Seto Kaiba le ofreció un soborno?_ –, tal vez no sería la persona más rica, pero siempre se había mantenido fiel al trabajo honesto y al dinero bien habido.

– Solo pediste eso –comentó Kaiba mientras miraba que solo había un vasa de café helado en la mesa.

Joey lo miró furioso, ese tipo le estaba diciendo " _muerto de hambre_ ", " _mediocre_ " y por si fuera poco le decía que era " _deshonesto_ ". Así que se puso de pie, e hizo lo más racional que podía hacer con toda su ira acumulada. – _Era una lástima que el café no estuviera hirviendo, por lo menos se hubiera quemado Kaiba_ –. Tomó el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa. Ignoraba las palabras que salían de los labios de Kaiba, y vertió el contenido del vaso directamente en la cabeza de Kaiba.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –se escuchó la queja de Kaiba.

– No tenemos nada que discutir, no sé en qué demonios piensas… pero yo odio a los yakuzas –la mirada de Joey era seria–. Ok, si sabes tanto de mí por tus supuestas investigaciones–gruño Joey–. Sabrías que no me interesa el mundo retorcido en el que estas.

Joey abrió la puerta, vio a Roland que lucía preocupado por la apariencia de su jefe. Y continuó su camino.

Seto Kaiba, estaba sin palabras.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Roland mientras se acercaba.

– Trame de nuevo los antecedentes de Wheeler.

De pronto llegó Noah, a aquel lugar. El ceo no pudo contener unas ligeras carcajadas.

– Ni una palabra Noah –le recalco el castaño.

– No sé si, Wheeler es muy valiente o algo torpe por hacer lo que hizo. Pero, intentaste sobornarlo –comentó Noah–. Seto.

– En cuanto lo vea le arrancaré la cabeza.

Noah observó divertido la expresión furiosa de su hermano.

– Oe, no te atreverías a ponerle las manos encima a uno de mis futuros empleados.

– Espera, ¿qué diablos dijiste?

– Mire los antecedentes de Wheeler, digamos que cierta persona se encargó de que él ya no pudiera laboral –ilustró Noah–. Pero digamos que de alguna forma intuyo que debo contratarlo.

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

– Yo nunca bromeo en asuntos laborales, Seto –le espetó.

– Puedes buscar una persona más capacitada.

– Seto, estoy seguro que es una persona capacitada. Además no se puso a llorar como Magdalena por no poder conseguir trabajo, es perseverante. Me agradan ese tipo de personas.

– No fastidies, no puedes contratarlo solo por eso.

– Claro que puedo, además rechazo " _tu magnífico soborno_ "... sabes cuántos abogados son honestos hoy en día. Asimismo no todos te tiran el café en la cabeza.

– Fue café helado.

– Ve el lado amable Seto, no era café hirviendo –bromeo.

–Jajá, es muy gracioso Noah, no sé por qué no eres comediante.

– Él no sabe nada –añadió Noah–, espero que tus acciones impertinentes no lo dejen pensando.

– Y por qué demonios lo piensas contratar.

– Uhm, es mejor mantener a las personas cerca que alejarlas –comentó el de cabellos verdes antes de salir del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey caminaba por la acera de la calle, se sentía tan feliz, de seguro Kaiba estaba rabiando y lo mejor de todo esperaba que el yakuza pescara un resfriado por los hielos del helado.

 **Continuará…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Capítulo 5 Oferta

**Título: BEHIND BLUE EYES DRAGON**

 **Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Paring:** SetoxJoey

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Notas de la autora:** Inicio de semana, es momento de empezar con las actualizaciones. O al menos esas eran mis intenciones, pero no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como me hubiera gustado, y sumandole a que me puse a leer el "Último millonario virgen", ahora siento que el Lunes es lunes y los días antes de viernes, son cuatro jueves, hasta que llega el viernes, mejor dejo de divagar y comienzo a teclear.

Agradecimientos: "Gracias a desire nemesis, Niigata, hinata, HolasoyYaoista por sus bellos review, también gracias a Silent Miut, albi, aleandra, fercita1997, HolasoyYaoista, mar snape y a mary17 por añadirme a favoritos.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** De una a tres semanas. (Todo depende de Inspiración-san).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Oferta**

Wheeler regreso a buscar a Mokuba, en cuanto regreso fue interceptado por la mirada de Mai.

— Hora y media en el baño —bufo Valentine mientras suspiraba.

— Eh, no es eso… ¿donde esta Mokuba?

— Vino uno de los empleados de Noah a buscarlo —comentó Mai—. Ahora que lo pienso tenemos una conversación pendiente, Wheeler.

Joey tembló internamente, Mai solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando en verdad estaba furiosa.

— ¿cómo te enteraste? —pregunto el rubio, aunque internamente sabía que la pregunta en si era tonta y estupida.

— ¿Como? —exclamó Mai mientras regulaba su tono de voz—. Tu beso con ese dragón fue primera plana.

— Yo.

— Aja, empieza a hablar.

— Pues, ni yo se porque demonios lo hizo. Estaba investigando sus antecedentes, y un día me llegó una invitación para cenar.

— Entonces, resultó que te cito su sujeto de investigación, y te beso —comentó sarcástica.

— Pues, en resumidas cuentas eso es lo que pasó.

— Joey —su tono se se volvió calculador—. La pregunta es… ¿porque?, debiste estar a punto de llegar a su talón de Aquiles —dedujo hábilmente Mai.

— No lo sé, he repasado sus datos haciéndome la misma pregunta, pero no pienso volverlo una obsesión.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor, no involucrarse más en temas de la mafia japonesa —le espetó Valentine—. Ahora, ¿cómo fue que terminaste conociendo a los hermanos Kaiba?

— A Mokuba, lo conocí cuando estaba comprando en una tienda. Lo viste Mai, es un niño, no podía simplemente dejarlo en la calle.

— Joey, sabes. Te pudieron acusar de secuestro —respiro Mai intentando recuperar el aliento—. Por cierto, uno de los empleados de Noah dejo esto —dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba un sobre.

— Una carta —comento el rubio.

— Solo me pidio que te la diera.

— Por cierto, por qué llamas a Noah con tanta familiaridad —preguntó Wheeler con un toque de astucia en su voz.

— Debes estar bromeando —hablo Valentine.

— No, por eso te pregunto.

— Joey a veces me pregunto que diablos ves en la televisión, porque seguro noticias, no. Pero en resumidas cuentas cuando Noah Kaiba asumió la presidencia de la Kaiba Corporation, dejó muy en claro que odiaba que asumirán que aquel yakuza alias "el dragón" fuera relacionado a tanto a su compañía como a su familia por el apellido, por ello pidió que simplemente lo llamarán por su nombre —relató la rubia.

— Bueno, ya somos dos —añadió Joey.

— Solo tratá de mantenerte alejados de los problemas.

— Je, que puedo decir…

— Vas a abrir el sobre —preguntó Valentine—. Tengo bastante curiosidad —comentó la rubia.

— Mientras no sea una demanda —bromeo Wheeler, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no estuviera demandado.

El rubio procedió a abrir la carta, miró durante unos segundos el contenido en compañía de Mai.

— Es una invitación a comer —pronunció Joey—. Creo que pasó —aseguró Joey al recordar la última cena antes de que su carrera se fuera al diablo.

— Estará interesado en tí —comentó Valentine—. La comida es en su casa.

— Creo que paso, ultimamente no me van las cenas.

— Deberías ir —lo animó Valentine—. No puede irte peor.

— Jaja, recuerda lo que pasó en mi última cena, mi reputación cayó en picada.

— Ya no puede caer aún más, además es una comida.

* * *

Joey camino hacia su apartamento, afortunadamente su charla con Mai no se había extendido más de tres horas, esperaba que la rubia lo regañara y lo reprendieron, pero esta vez Mai estaba en plan conciliador. Camino. No estaba de ánimos para ir a comer, de pronto escuchó que su celular empezó a sonar.

Suspiro mientras sacaba el aparato. Le llamo la atencion que era un "contacto desconocido". Dudó un par de segundos en contestar, seguramente era una de esas odiosas compañías telefónicas. Pero la llamada era insistente, sin mucho pulso la tecla para aceptar la llamada.

— Por un momento, pensé que no ibas a contestar.

Joey escuchaba atentamente la voz, era la voz de Noah.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? —pregunto de inmediato el rubio.

— No fue muy difícil, tengo mis contactos.

— Eh, bueno. Sobre la comida, agradezco tu oferta, pero no tengo la intención de ir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eh, bueno…

— Solo quería disculparme, a pesar de que ayudaste a Mokuba, te amenace, por eso pensé en que una comida remediar mi mal comportamiento.

Joey escuchaba las palabras de Noah, en definitiva sentía que el de cabellos verdes era una persona sumamente engañosa.

— Mokuba, esperá que nos acompañes —habló Noah.

— De acuerdo.

— Excelente, mañana a las tres de la tarde en mi casa.

— Eh, y donde se supone que vives.

— No te preocupes enviaré a alguien por tí. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

— Sí, adiós.

Joey suspiro, solo esperaba no meterse en un lío.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, dos de la tarde. Apartamento de Joey Wheeler…**

Joey vestía ropa de forma casual, esperaba que no fuera un evento de etiqueta, no pasó mucho cuando llamaron a su puerta. Ahí estaba un hombre de traje negros.

— Buenas tardes, Wheeler-sama, Noah-sama me ha instruido para que lo lleve a su casa.

— Eh, gracias —respondió el rubio lo primero que se le vino ala mente.

Joey conservó el auto negro, era un tanto discreto si no fuera por los cristales polarizados.

El conductor, estuvo manejando alrededor de una hora, cuando Wheeler por fin pudo bajar del auto vio que estaba en el estacionamiento, recordaba vagamente que vio uno zona departamental, pero no pensó que los Kaiba vivieran en un apartamente en vez de las acostumbradas mansiones de los ricos.

El chofer, guió a Wheeler al ascensor, y le indico que debía bajarse en el último piso.

Subió al dichoso ascensor, mientras subía estaba pensando que esta no era una buena idea. Al llegar a su destino tocó la puerta, no tardó mucho en abrir una de las empleadas domésticas; esta mujer lo guió a la sala. Y ahí estaba, Noah, vestido con la ropa más sencilla que Wheeler podría imaginar, solo llevaba unos jeans negros, unos converse y una playera negra.

— Oh, tendremos que esperar un poco a que Mokuba llegue de la escuela —comentó el de cabellos verdes.

— No hay problema —musitó.

— ¿Quieres alguna bebida? —ofreció el dueño del apartamento—. Tal vez un café.

Joey intuía que lo del café lo había dicho con cierto sarcasmo, ya que vio cómo se formó en la comisura de los labios de Noah una ligera sonrisa. Pero sólo debían ser alucinaciones suyas, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso y paranoico por la comida.

— Agua estaría bien.

— Como gustes, Kaoru podrías traer un vaso con agua —ordenó el de cabellera verde.

— Como ordene —dijo la mujer antes de salir del lugar, mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

— Me gustaría hablar de una oferta —hablo Noah.

— ¿Eh?...

— Sí, me gustaría contratarte —comentó el de cabellos verdes—. A decir verdad, se podría decir que en este momento uno de mis abogados de confianza se va a jubilar y necesito un candidato —comentó Noah.

— No, gracias —fue la breve respuesta del rubio.

— Deberías pensarlo.

— No me conoces, y en todo caso, se me hace muy sospechosa tu oferta.

— Me gusta que seas sincero. Pero no es porque no te conozca. Soy bueno juzgando a las personas, eso y el hecho de que le tiraste un café en la cabeza a aquel yakuza.

Joey observó a Noah, debía estar bromeando.

— Debí haber pedido un café, tal vez asi me harias socio —comento el rubio con sarcasmo.

— No bromeó, Solomón se va a jubilar, pero el es demasiado terco, dice que no lo hará si no encuentra antes un digno sucesor. Y me pareces la persona idónea, claro que la última palabra la tiene él.

Sin previo aviso llegó corriendo Mokuba.

— ¡Joey!, es bueno que vinieras —le espetó emocionado el menor.

— Mokuba, cuida tus modales —dijo Noah en tono suave—. Le estaba diciendo a Joey, que Solomón se va a retirar y me gustaría que él tomará el lugar de Solomón.

— Es en serio, Joey tienes que aceptar… ¡ESPERA ERES ABOGADO! —exclamó sorprendido.

— Eh, sí. Pero le decía a tu hermano que no soy el adecuado para el puesto.

— Joey tienes que aceptar —dijo rápidamente entusiasmado Mokuba.

— Pero.

— Por lo menos intentalo —ofreció Noah.

— De acuerdo —respondió el rubio, inseguro de su decisión. Pero en ese momento juraría que le pareció ver un par de cuernos en la cabeza de Noah, era como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo.

Noah sonrió, sabía claramente que Wheeler rechazaría el empleo, pero él tenía preparada su carta del triunfo, "mokuba", quien se podía negar a aquellos ojos infantiles llenos de admiración.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6 ¡¿Calaverita!

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 6. ¡¿Calaverita?!**

Se escuchaba tintineante ruido de la alarma, –como detestaba con el alma ese maldito sonido–. Wheeler realizo la opción más lógica que pudo y se cubrió con el edredón hasta la cabeza esperando que fuera suficiente para mitigar aquel infernal ruido incesante. El ruido no cedió, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo sacó su mano derecha mientras tanteaba en la repisa, sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados cuando tiro el despertador al suelo. Cansado y fastidiado del sonido del aparato que él mismo había programado se levantó a buscarlo, cuando encontró el objeto de sus sufrimientos. Alzó el despertador y por un momento se preguntó si estaba viendo bien la hora.

– Un momento, no pueden ser las siete de la mañana –musito Joey mientras veía las manecillas del reloj–. ¡Programe esta cosa a las seis! ¡DIABLOS!

Joey comenzó a desnudarse, dejando toda su ropa en el suelo, en este momento tendría suerte si llegaba temprano a la evaluación del trabajo. Noah le comento que pese a que él le había ofrecido el trabajo, todo dependía de la decisión del señor Mutou. Dejo de pensar en eso y comenzó a apurarse, como pudo se dio una ducha con agua helada, se vistió peino el cabello (todo en un tiempo record de diez minutos). Echo un vistazo al reloj apenas las siete y media de la mañana, suspiro e intento calmarse a él mismo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso en lo absoluto, siendo sincero él nunca se había visto trabajando en una corporación, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía a qué **_giro comercial*1_** se dedicaba la empresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Departamento de los hermanos Kaiba..._

Noah acababa de despertar, de manera mecánica se levantó. Todo en su vida era rutinario, desde despertar, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar algo ligero e ir a despertar a Mokuba. No era algo que lo molestara al de cabellos verdes.

En aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos Noah Kaiba ya estaba recién bañado, vestido de forma impecable sentado en el comedor mientras desayunaba algo ligero. Vio su reloj, eran las siete y media de la mañana entonces se dispuso a despertar a Mokuba; entró a la habitación del menor este ya estaba más que despierto, lo que era algo inusual en el de cabellos negros.

– Moki… ¡¿te sientes bien?! –se aventuró a preguntar el de cabellos verdes.

– Onii-sama, si, es que quiero ir contigo al trabajo –pregono emocionado el menor de los hermanos.

– Pero.

– Es domingo, los domingos no hay colegio –respondió el menor.

– Va a ser aburrido para ti –dijo Noah.

– Oh, no te preocupes –aseguró el menor–, ¿puedo ir a ver a Joey?

– Mokuba, recuerda que aún no está oficialmente contratado, esa es decisión de Solomón –acoto.

– Lo lograra –afirmo Mokuba–. Veras que Solomón-san y él se llevaran de maravilla.

La determinación en los ojos grandes y redondos de su hermano le hacía casi imposible negarle algo.

–¿Puedo ir solo un ratito?–Expuso Mokuba mientras le hacía ojitos de cachorro.

Noah, sabía que no tenía ningún argumento válido. Y entonces recordó, que técnicamente el menor estaba castigado por huir de casa.

– Mokuba, recuerda que estás castigado por huir de casa –argumento hábilmente Noah.

– Pero –bajo la mirada y entonces volvió a mirar a Noah a los ojos. La mirada de Mokuba era diez veces más lastimera que la anterior.

– Mokuba, nada de trampas –advirtió el mayor–. Sé qué…

– Pero yo pensé, que podría ir a ver a Joey para apoyarlo. Aunque es inusual que lo citaras en domingo–comentó Mokuba–. Es más onii-sama, los domingos ni laboran –dijo de forma astuta Mokuba.

– Toché –dijo Noah–. Solomón pidió como requisito conocer a los candidatos en domingo.

– Solomón-san, ¿en que estará pensando? no me digas que Solomón-san se va a retirar –inquirió el menor

– Sí, se va a retirar de los casos legales, pero aún va a seguir ofreciendo su ayuda en el área de juguetes y juegos, ya sabes que a Solomón tiene el corazón de un niño y siempre le ha gustado probar los juguetes nuevos–comentó Noah.

– Entonces… Joey… onii-sama, ¿puedo acompañarte?, ya que si me quedo solo me puede dar mi instinto **_Houdini*2_**.

Noah suspiró. En verdad Mokuba era demasiado manipulador.

– De acuerdo –dijo Noah–, debes apurarte Houdini –bromeo el mayor–. Porque yo también soy escapista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey miraba el lugar. Sin lugar a dudas era un edificio sumamente imponente. Vio el logo de la empresa en lo alto del edificio era una enorme " _K_ " acompañada de la palabra " _Corp._ ", en letras metálicas de color plateado. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo sabía que tenía que estar a las nueve de la mañana en la empresa y preguntar por un tal Solomón. No sabía si al llegar tendría que preguntar por alguien, de pronto vio a un guardia en la entrada.

– Buenos días, verá. Busco a Noah-san –dijo el rubio.

El guardia lo observó, analizando.

– Motivo de su visita.

– Trabajo –contestó de inmediato el rubio–. Me dijo algo que me iba a poner bajo las órdenes de Solomón-san.

– ¿Con Solomón-san?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

– Déjeme preguntar, espéreme un momento –pidió el guardia.

Al cabo de un par de minutos regresó el guardia.

– Solomón-san dijo que lo espera. Sígame por favor.

– Gracias.

Joey siguió al hombre, de hecho se fijó que el edificio estaba completamente vacío. El hombre le abrió la puerta principal.

– Generalmente los empleados ingresan al edificio con su tarjeta –aviso el hombre–. Supongo que en uno o dos días le darán la suya propia, de momento, puede decirle al guardia en turno que le abra la puerta.

– Disculpe, es mi imaginación o no hay nadie.

– Eh, generalmente los empleados solo trabajan de lunes a viernes –informó el hombre.

– Pero hoy es domingo.

– Bueno, Solomón-san, es un caso diferente.

Joey de inmediato se imaginó a un hombre serio, casi un tirano que no descansaba los fines de semana.

Vio la puerta, tenía en letras el nombre de Solomón Mutou. De alguna forma le recordó a su amigo Yugi.

– Bueno debo retirarme –notificó el guardia antes.

Joey miró la puerta. Y toco esperando a que le dieran premiso de acceder a la oficina. Pero nadie respondió, optó por tocar la puerta un foco más fuerte, nadie respondió. El rubio decidió abrir la puerta y se asomó, vio el lugar. No era lo que esperaba, en la oficina había varios juegos por el lugar, el lugar estaba completamente desorganizado.

– Hola.

Pero nadie le respondió. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Wheeler.

– Hey tú –se escuchó una voz.

Joey sintió como el alma se le escapaba. Estaba casi seguro que estaba solo en el lugar.

– Lo siento, juro que solo estoy buscando a Solomón-san.

– Así que eres el nuevo.

Joey se volteó y encontró a una criatura, con una cabeza de su ser cadavérico.

– Eh…. yo…

Sí había algo a lo que Joseph Wheeler le tenía miedo era a los fantasmas, le aterraba las historias de terror desde pequeño no era capaz de controlar aquella fobia por los entes paranormales, estaba a punto de salir huyendo del lugar cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Mokuba acercándose.

– Hola Joey –saludo animado Mokuba.

Sin pensarlo el rubio corrió hacia donde estaba el menor de los Kaiba.

– Mokuba, tenemos que irnos de este lugar –dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al ser desconocido.

Noah, escuchó el alboroto al asomarse vio a Solomón y a Joey escudándosedetrás de Mokuba, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De hecho era algo demasiado hilarante, ya que el rubio ni siquiera titubeó cuando le echó encima a Seto el café a pesar de ser amenazado con un arma.

– Solomón-san –intervino Noah–. No asustes a tu pupilo –pidió.

– Oh, solo era su bienvenida –dijo el ser cadavérico mientras se quitaba la máscara.

Joey vio la sonrisa pícara de aquel viejecito de ojos amatistas.

– Abuelo –dijo Joey intentando calmar su respiración–. No puede ir por ahí asustando a las personas.

– Vamos, solo era tu bienvenida. Pero ya veremos tu desempeño. Mi nombre es Solomón Mutou. Estaré a cargo de revisar tus capacidades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey estaba acostado en su cama, mientras miraba el techo. Ese viejito era el diablo, era sumamente estricto pero también le explicaba muchas cosas que él desconocía del ámbito. De alguna forma lo estaba logrando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noah y Solomón estaban cenando. De pronto el mayor miro a Noah con una mirada inquisidora.

– Noah, ¿qué es lo que piensas?

– Yo –se hizo el desentendido.

– Sí, admito que Wheeler tiene el potencial y la capacidad. Los anteriores candidatos huyeron de inmediato de mí, no comprenden la manera de pensar de este inocente anciano.

– Es porque pensaban que solo eras un vago.

– Siempre se aprovechaban de ello, no ponían atención a su trabajo –acoto el mayor–. Wheeler parece un buen candidato –admitió–, y sorpresivamente fue el único que huyo cuando vio mi amada mascara de " _convoca al cráneo_ ". Pese al desastre en que se vio implicado parece un muchacho que no se deja intimidar. Normalmente una persona que fue vista en la prensa amarillista termina hundida, pero el contrariamente no se ha rendido; eso es la cualidad más importante de una persona _perseverancia._

–Solo le di un pequeño empujón, Wheeler no iba a estar repartiendo periódicos toda su vida.

– Noah. Si tú lo dices. Además es bueno ver que alguien es capaz de seguirme el ritmo y eso que ya estoy en edad. No negare que fue divertido asustarlo. Tengo un par de máscaras más aterradoras –rio.

– Solomón-san, no importa su edad, usted siempre ha sido joven de corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba enfrascado revisando algunos pendientes. Cada vez que veía el café se acordaba de que ese mediocre se había atrevido a lanzarle un café. Y eso le molestaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** muchas me preguntas si va a haber un triángulo amoroso, pero yo siento que lo de Noah con Joey es algo como amistad fraternal. Un pequeño capítulo en domingo. :)

Si tengo que agregar algo, Seto ya está sucumbiendo ante los encantos cafeteros de Joey XD

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

1\. Giro comercial: Corresponde a la actividad económica desarrollada. Por ejemplo; Kaiba Corp., se dedica a la industria de juguetes.

2\. Houdini: Mokuba se refiere a Harry Houdini, un ilusionista que era reconocido por sus escapes, principalmente con de las esposas, cadenas y candados. En este aspecto Mokuba se refiere a "ser escapista".


	8. Capítulo 7: Dos meses después

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 7. Dos meses después…**

Dos meses habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Wheeler se había acostumbrado a lidiar con las loca ideas de Solomón (había terminado por acostumbrarse a las ocurrencias del anciano que implicaban que su persona terminara espantada), y aunque el rubio no lo gritará a los cuatro vientos ese hombre sabía lo que hacía en su trabajo, sería una lástima cuando se jubilará.

–Solomón-san, tenemos que seguir revisando las reglas del contrato. No podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto.

El mayor ignoraba de forma olímpica al rubio mientras se concentraba en el juego que tenía en las manos.

Wheeler suspiro. Sabía muy bien que una vez que Solomón se ponía a jugar era muy difícil que Mutou lo escuche. Suspiro y siguió leyendo de nuevo cada una de las cláusulas, a veces le fastidiaba que las engorrosas, los tecnicismos y sobre todo que usaban en ocasiones hasta dos páginas completas para decir solo una cosa.

Así que decidió dejar de lidiar con Solomón y volver a revisar aquellos papeles, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido, tenía señaladas algunas cláusulas que no lo terminaban de convencer.

Entonces escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe.

– Hola Joey –saludo entusiasmado Mokuba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba?... deberías estar aún en el colegio –comentó el de ojos cafés.

Mokuba lo miro extrañado.

– Joey, son las cinco de la tarde –musitó el de cabellera negra.

– ¡Eh!... las cinco. Ahora que lo pienso en qué momento se fue el abuelo.

Mokuba miraba bastante divertido la expresión del rubio.

– Por cierto, Solomón me entrego esto –dijo el menor mientras le entregaba un sobre de color manila.

– Un sobre.

Miro el sobre de color manila, pese a todo ahora tenía un poco de manía por los sobres.

– Sí, dijo algo como que aún no terminas de leer y que aquí estaban sus anotaciones para que pudieras comparar. O algo así.

– Ese viejo es astuto, a mí me tomó casi toda la tarde terminar de leerlo.

– Vamos, Joey no te deprimas. Además Solomón tiene más experiencia.

– Aun así…

– De hecho Solomón… dice que una forma de resolver los problemas es en gran parte a que siempre mantiene activo su cerebro mientras juega.

– Sí no lo viera, no lo creería…

De pronto un gruñido se escuchó del estómago del rubio.

– Joey, no te comportes como un niño… incluso se te olvido comer –lo reprendía sutilmente el menor.

– Lo que me faltaba, Solomón se comporta como un niño y Mokuba se comporta como adulto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto Kaiba lo sabía. Para atraer a las abejas solo necesitabas tener miel. En este caso la miel que atraería a unas fastidiosas abejas sería la fiesta que estaba organizando el matrimonio Pegasus. Glamor y elegancia, todo tipo de personalidades se reunirían en un solo lugar. Las familias más importantes y por supuesto las siempre presentes _moscas y serpientes rastreras_ no desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noah Kaiba, estaba cansado y fastidiado. Hacia un par de minutos había terminado de hablar con Pegasus (quien le había hecho prometer que el en persona asistiría), si no fuera porque ambas compañías estaban juntas en un proyecto lanzaría todo por la borda y simplemente no se presentaría, sin embargo, eso sería considerado una descortesía y una gran falta con su mejor socio comercial.

Casi podía jurar que Pegasusintuía que él no tenía pensado asistir, maldecía a aquel hombre, estaba pensando en librarse como siempre, enviando a algún representante en su lugar. Ciertamente esa clase de eventos lo fastidiaban. Y más cuando llegaba y terminaba siendo acosado por todas las personas en edad casadera, por ello evitaba ir.

De pronto algo le llegó a la mente. " _Y si asisto acompañado…_ " Asintió satisfecho con aquella resolución, ahora solo quedaba la incógnita de con quien iría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey observo como Mokuba devoraba su tercer helado, en cierta forma le recordaba a Serenity, solo que ella no era tan glotona.

– Mokuba, ¿no crees que es suficiente? –increpo el rubio.

– Estoy aprovechando mientras tengo oportunidad –musito el menor mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

Algunas veces Mokuba venía a visitarlo al trabajo, en verdad se había acostumbrado a la compañía del pequeño. En cierta forma era reconfortante verlo. Le despertaba el sentimiento de fraternidad.

Joey se preguntaba constantemente – _¿Cómo sería si ella estuviera viva?_ –, pero opto por ignorar el pensamiento. Era algo que día a día llevaba en su mente. Si es que tenía más familiares vivos, no los conocía y ciertamente no tenía el interés suficiente en conocerlos. Aun recordaba de forma amarga como les habían dado la espalda a sus padres. En aquel entonces no comprendía muchas cosas, claro que era un niño pequeño aun así.

– Joey… Joey.

La voz de Mokuba lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

– No me digas que te duele el estómago –menciono Joey con un tono de autosuficiencia.

– Ahora solo tengo una sensación helada en la cabeza.

– Eso te pasa por comer como si no hubiera mañana.

– Es que Noah no me deja comer helado.

– Y con justa razón, debes aprender a moderarte.

– Y eso lo dice quien comió como si no hubiera mañana –replico el menor al ver que Joey tenía más de diez platos apilados de su lado.

– Toché–comento Joey mientras levantaba la mano derecha para pedir la cuenta.

– Por cierto. Mai, no te ha comentado nada.

– ¿Mai?

– Acerca de nii-sama.

– Aun sigue investigando –comento el rubio, aunque de cierta manera sabia Joey que era difícil conseguir información de alguien que aparentemente no existía.

Joey se aseguró de llevar a Mokuba al despacho de Noah.

– Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana –confirmo el rubio mientras miraba al de cabellos negros.

– Mañana podríamos ir por una hamburguesa.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió.

– Onii-sama.

– Buenas noches, jefe –dijo el rubio como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura.

– Mokuba, sabes que no puedes comer comida chatarra.

– Pero no como siempre –se defendió.

– No para nada, solo cuando te escabulles con Joseph.

– Bueno, que descansen… buenas noches –decía Wheeler intentando huir del lugar.

En ocasiones previas, Noah ya le había pedido a Wheeler que no llevara a Mokuba a comer comida chatarra, ni nada por el estilo. Pero a veces era simplemente imposible negarle algo a ese niño. Y aunque Joey supiera que probablemente Mokuba lo estaba manipulando, no podía negarle algo. Wheeler Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la voz del de cabellos verdes lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué tal bailas? –pregunto Noah.

El de ojos cafés miro a Joey durante unos segundos, y a decir verdad estaba bastante desconcertado por la pregunta.

– Eh, pues verá. La naturaleza me bendijo con dos pies izquierdos –se apresuró a decir Wheeler.

– Perfecto, a mí tampoco me gusta bailar –comento Noah.

– Pero, onii-sama, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

– Wheeler, prepárate… vamos a ir a la fiesta que ofrece Maximilliam Pegasus, en honor a su aniversario.

Si Wheeler hubiera podido responder, le hubiera dicho a Noah que odiaba aquel ambiente de gente rica y presumida, pero no podía decirle que no a su jefe.

– El de Ilusiones Industriales –dedujo Wheeler.

– Sí.

– Pero, no debería celebrar su aniversario sin todos esos invitados.

– Es lo mismo que opino yo –respondió Noah–, pero los Pegasus no son exactamente normales.


	9. Capítulo 8 Desayuno

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 8. Desayuno**

Si hubiera podio negarse a acompañar a su jefe al evento organizado por los Pegasus, lo habría hechos sin titubear. Sin embargo de alguna forma al estar la fiesta relación con el trabajo era su responsabilidad ir.

El nombre de su hermana acudió a su mente. _Serenity_. Su hermana a veces vacilaba en sus propias cavilaciones ya que ella estaba muerta o al menos eso se suponía. Por ello algunas veces se reprendía mentalmente diciendo, – _olvídalo ella murió_ –, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que solo se engañaba: Serenity Wheeler no existía, solo existía _Shizuka_.

Mientras miraba en su armario algo que pudiera usar para ir a la fiesta, mas negaba con la cabeza, desafortunadamente tendría que ir de compras y eso era terriblemente malo, más porque inminentemente tendría que recurrir a la ayuda de Mai, seguramente Valentine lo arrastraría a todos los pisos departamentales, la idea lo estremecía solo de recordar la vez que su amiga lo asesoro para comprar una simple corbata. Dejando eso de lado, no estaba muy seguro de encajar en un ambiente sumamente pomposo y extravagante.

– Lo mejor será que mañana vaya a buscar algo nuevo –musitó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Después de todo mañana era domingo y por lo tanto era su día de descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba se había levantado sumamente temprano para poder salir, estaba caminando de puntillas e intentaba ser lo más sigiloso mientras se escabullía. Con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de pasar por la habitación de su hermano, a veces era ridículo el sueño tan liguero que tenía Noah. Estaba por cruzar la sala cuando fue detenido por la voz de su hermano.

– Mokuba, es muy temprano para que estés despierto –comentó Noah mientras veía de reojo a su hermano–. Así que… ¿qué es tan importante? Usualmente duermes hasta tarde en domingo.

El más joven se detuvo en seco, no tenía idea de que decirle a Noah es más se suponía que su hermano aún debía seguir durmiendo y descansando.

– Debido a tu complejo de Houdini –dijo el mayor de los Kaiba mientras entrelazaba ambas manos–, decidí vigilarte el día de hoy.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en los labios del contrario.

– Verás –intentó calmarse Mokuba mientras pensaba una excusa creíble–. Voy a ir a desayunar en la casa de Joey –mintió.

– Tan temprano –masculló Noah ya que era obvio que el menor mentía.

– Sí… Joey es muy madrugador –afirmó Mokuba.

–¿Cómo piensa llegar?–inquirió el mayor.

– Tomando el autobús.

– En serio –comentó el mayor mientras alzaba una ceja–. Me parece bien que intentes viajar en el transporte público –admitió Noah–. ¿Por qué no te acompaño?

El menor no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey se removía cómodamente en su cama, le gustaba dormir a pierna suelta y por lo general cuando se despertaba se encontraba con las sábanas y las cobijas tiradas a un lado de su cama. Afortunadamente ese hábito cesaba en temporada invernal.

De imprevisto escucho como empezaban a tocar el timbre, de momento no le afligió probablemente era el timbre de la vecina pero no, un segundo timbrazo se escuchó y posteriormente agudizo su oído y se dio cuenta de que tocaban a su puerta. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, echar un vistazo al reloj eran las "6:50 a.m.", maldijo para sus adentros a la persona que se le ocurría importunar a esas horas de la mañana.

Comenzó a caminar desganado. Llevaba puesta una playera holgada y unos pants de color gris. En cuanto abrió la puerta se halló con ambos hermanos Kaiba. Joey creyó durante algunos segundos que era alguna clase de sueño surrealista hasta que Noah empezó a conversar.

– Buenos días, Joseph –saludo amistosamente el de cabellos verdes.

– Eh... buenos días –contesto el rubio a pesar de que no tenía ni la menor idea de la visita dominguera de los Kaiba.

– Joey, hola –se apresuró a hablar Mokuba antes de que Noah pudiera decir algo–. Estaba tan ansioso por el desayuno casero que me prometiste, que me tuve que levantar antes –hablaba mientras sonreía sumamente entusiasmado.

Wheeler enarco una ceja, para empezar él nunca había prometido un desayuno casero. Es más no estaba seguro de si en el refrigerador hubiera algo para desayunar. Aun así no desmintió al menor.

– Llegaste antes de tiempo –musito–, de hecho aún no he ido a comprar las cosas para el desayuno –dijo Joey.

Noah estudiaba a su hermano y al rubio era obvio que estaban mintiendo, no obstante prefirió no decir nada.

– Podríamos acompañarte –comentó el de cabellos verdes, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Aquella sugerencia tomó por sorpresa a Joey, quien no se imaginaba a los hermanos Kaiba comprando en el mercado.

– ¿Por qué no me esperan aquí? –Pidió Joey–. No demorare mucho además son visitas.

– Pero yo te quiero acompañar –rogó enérgicamente Mokuba.

– De acuerdo, solo espérenme unos minutos en la sala –pidió el rubio, ya que estaba seguro que ambos hermanos eran demasiado tercos.

El rubio se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse rápido, a decir verdad no esperaba visitas. Al cabo de unos minutos ya que había terminado de cambiarse se apresuró a lavarse los dientes y el rostro. Ahora que lo meditaba, lo habían visto desalineado.

El mayor de los hermanos inspeccionaba el lugar, si lo pudiera describir en un par de palabras lo catalogaría como chico y cómodo. Después visualizo a Mokuba, quien parecía estar en su propia casa. Lo que calificaba como extraño, ya que el menor por lo general era bastante desconfiado.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Joey saliera recién cambiado, usando ropa casual.

– Perdón por la demora –se disculpó.

Los tres caminaron cerca de diez minutos para llegar a su destino. Wheeler miraba incrédulo a ambos consanguíneos. No sabía cómo describir lo que veía. Mokuba escrutaba las frutas, mientras que por el contrario Noah indagaba sobre los precios.

– Chicos –llamo el de ojos cafés, ya que en cierta manera no tenía idea de cómo referirse al de cabellos verdes. Técnicamente no estaban en horario de oficina.

– Que ocurre Joseph –alego el contrario mientras hacia un par de cálculos en su mente.

Joseph. De cierta forma al rubio no le gustaba mucho que usará su nombre; él prefería el diminutivo de su nombre. Joseph le parecía tan distante y ajeno.

– Ya es momento de que nos vayamos –dudo en que usar–. Jefe.

– Vamos Joseph, no estamos en horario de oficina.

– Entonces, Kaiba-san –musito aseguró.

– Está bien con que te refieras a mí por mi nombre –admitió.

– ¿Pero?

– No soy tan grande, Joseph.

– Joey tampoco lo es –intervino el menor–, es más creo que son casi de la misma edad onii-sama.

Ambos adultos miraron al más joven. Ciertamente los niños se complicaban menos las cosas con asuntos de etiqueta y todo eso.

– Mokuba tiene razón, es más es como si fueras parte de la familia.

A Wheeler esa especie de confesión lo tomo por sorpresa.

– Sí, debería llamarse por su nombre de pila –añadió Mokuba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las afueras del lugar. Seto analizaba las acciones de Wheeler. No pudo evitar aparcar el auto al ver al rubio. Fue entonces cuando vio que no estaba solo el perro, también lo acompañaban Noah y Mokuba. Había leído el expediente de Wheeler una y otra vez. Estadísticas, exámenes psicométricos, altura, peso, estado físico, y todo aquello no le servía para comprender absolutamente nada de aquel perdedor. Solo tenía una cosa segura, aparentemente el tipo le tenía cierta aversión a la mafia japonesa.

Investigo a sus familiares. Lo único que encontró fue la ubicación de Serenity Wheeler, solo hayo una tumba con el nombre grabado. Era extremadamente sospechoso que no existieran datos de los familiares de Wheeler. Incluso el acta de nacimiento del mencionado estaba casi en blanco, no se mencionaba el nombre de su padre, solo estaba claro que tuvo una hermana menor. Hablo con la encargada, quien le dijo que la mujer que los fue a dejar en el orfanato parecía desesperada. Aun así solo era algo que le había dicho esa mujer de segunda mano, ya que la encargada había pasado a mejor vida. Antes de que se diera cuenta alguien abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

– Así que ahora eres un _stalker*1._

Kaiba reconoció de inmediato la voz de Wheeler.

– Puedo pasear por donde yo quiera.

– Aja, mira Kaiba –arrastro el apellido con odio–. Deja de seguirme.

– ¿y por qué crees que te segura a ti?

Entonces el de ojos azules aprecio una sonrisa en los labios del contrario.

– Solo quiero una vida tranquila, nada que ver contigo. Suficiente tuve con lo de las portadas en revistas. Ocultas algo. Y si no me dejas tranquilo ten por seguro que averiguaré que es.

– Ahora te sientes capaz de ladrar, perro.

– Incluso puedo morder tu cuello, no me tientes.

La mirada de aquellos ojos desafiantes no mostraba ni un rastro de duda. Le recordó tanto a ella.

– En cualquier momento puedo destruirte.

– Es típico de los yakuzas. Solo asesinar a las personas. Alguien tan retorcido como tú. No te tengo miedo. Te lo advierto déjame en paz o veras que tengo colmillos –amenazó.

Kaiba empezó a reír, era enserio. Ese abogaducho perdedor se creía capaz de amenazarlo.

– Debiste haber sido un bufón. Tú también tienes tus secretos. Visite la tumba de tu hermana.

La mirada de Joey era fija.

– Por supuesto, amenazar con los familiares. Es una lástima que no tenga, si no seguramente los asesinarías. Puedes seguirintentándolo Seto Kaiba. Yo puedo jugar la mismo juego –afirmo antes de bajar del vehículo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey regreso a donde Mokuba y Noah lo esperaban. Había mentido y les había pedido que lo esperarán en la fila la que para su suerte era larga, hace algunos días tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo seguía, pero no esperaba que fuera aquel sujeto.

– Joey tardaste mucho –replico Mokuba.

– Perdón, me entretuve hablando con un conocido.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** lo admito de alguna forma me dije, o sí la fiesta de Pegasus. Pero termine divagando y como resultado tenemos el capítulo número ocho.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Stalker: Acosador en inglés.


	10. Capítulo 9: Baile

**Disclaimer:** Yugi-oh!, no es de mi propiedad como habrán imaginado, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kazuki Takahashi-sensei para escribir este fic.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, lenguaje Soez, mundo alterno, espero no caer mucho en el OoC (solo un poco). Mpreg a futuro, amor lento. Uno que otro error de dedo, espero que no haya muchos.

 **Notas de la autora:** la verdad a aparte de la falta de tiempo y de la fuga de Inspiración-san (en específico para este fic) se puede decir que caí en un punto muerto de estancamiento. El lado bueno es que el capítulo es largo.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** _JAJA P K QUIERES SABER ESO. SALUDOS._ (Perdón, no pude resistirme a poner ese meme. Ya sabe todo depende de Inspiración-san).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 9. Baile**

Después de su última charla con Wheeler no se podía mantener tranquilo, era inusual que algo fuera capaz de pertúrbalo. En su mente solo podía concebir que el perro posiblemente supierade su relación sanguínea con Mokuba y Noah. El de ojos azules recordaba aquella mirada furiosa que le dedico el rubio. El tono de su voz utilizado en las palabras por el perro.

 _Amenazado._ No le preocupaba su seguridad, pero otra cosa era la seguridad de sus solo pensamiento lo aturdió. Solo tenía algo por hacer – _eliminar el problema_ –. Normalmente sería algo sencillo si no fuera porque el perro trabajaba para Noah (sinceramente se preguntaba si el CEO se encontraba bien de sus facultades mentales, ¿cómo se había atrevido concebir aquella idea?), eso sin contar que podría generar cierta publicidad no deseada a la Corporation. Podría intentar algo en la fiesta que ofrecía Pegasus, podría acusar a cualquiera de esos tipejos que seguramente no perderían la oportunidad de hablar con ese maniático.

– Tengo que afinar algunos detalles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Un par de días después…_

Noah se terminaba de alistarse, portaba un traje de color blanco a juego con una camisa de color gris. Estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata (de color negro con líneas blancas trazadas en forma en forma vertical) cuando escuchó el leve golpeteo en su puerta: –adelante –musitó.

Mokuba entró a la recamara del mayor y le dedicó una mirada de reojo, el menor alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

– Parece que vas a salir a conquistar –alegó en tono alegre el menor sin dejar de ver al contrario.

– Solo es una cena –suspiro antes de intentar cambiar el tema–. Francamente solo Pegasus y sus ideas descabelladas de una cena de aniversario rebasan lo inverosímil.

– No me quejaría se Joey se une a la familia, tienes toda mi bendición onii-sama.

– Moki, la cena es estrictamente laboral

– Digamos que te creo –dijo en tono divertido el menor.

Noah no objeto nada. Conocía la terquedad de la familia Kaiba, claro que él mismo era sumamente terco y necio, no obstante cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño cedía un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wheeler no había podido dormir de forma tranquila, conociéndose esperaba no terminar haciendo algo que provocará que deseara desaparecer un par de metros bajo la tierra. Exhaló aire por enésima vez. Aprobaba el traje de color negro que había comprado, nada ostentoso y caro, tuvo la suerte de que Mai y sus contactos lo ayudarán aunque claro, desafortunadamente se había visto metido en una pasarela de un par de horas. Fuera el tipo de ropa que fuera, su amiga era especialmente quisquillosa. Aun recordaba cuando fueron a comprar una corbata, horas y horas metidos dentro del centro comercial.

De alguna manera su cabello se estaba comportando; ciertamente su melena rubia era bastante indomable cuando se lo proponía. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a su jefe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siete en punto. El CEO de _K. Corp._ Llegó a las siete en punto. Tocó el timbre no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Joseph abriera la puerta, dejando a Noah sin palabras. Posiblemente estaba pensando demasiado en lo dicho por Mokuba, además Wheeler era su empleado.

– Buenas noches, Kaiba-san –saludo cortésmente.

– Buenas noches –respondió.

Caminaron hasta subir a un automóvil negro, en donde el chofer ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta. El viaje en auto no duro más de una hora, quizá unos cincuenta minutos. Joey contemplo el lugar desde la ventana, pudo ver la imponente construcción. Ese edificio no lo podía describir como una casa, mucho menos una mansión… ¡ _era un castillo_! Un palacio sacado de uno de eso cuentos de hadas.

– Es impactante la primera vez que lo vez –cometo Noah–. A decir verdad Pegasus, es un hombre sumamente excéntrico –masculló por no decir raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El anfitrión miraba desde el segundo piso como su hogar comenzaba conglomerándose de personas. Claro que el conocía perfectamente a las personas que invitaba a sus fiestas, de cierta forma le sorprendió ver a Noah (claro, eso sin contar que casi tuvo que amenazar a su socio, para que hiciera apto de presencia), raramente se presentaba en alguna celebración, miro a su acompañante una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios la respuesta era clara a su pregunta. A su lado su esposa Cecilia miraba la sonrisa de su esposo.

– Parece que hiciese alguna travesura, querido –comento la rubia.

– Yo, aún no he hecho nada. Solo que ya viste –pregono sutilmente mientras disimuladamente le señalaba a Noah.

– Ahora entiendo tu sonrisa. ¿Crees que pueda ser obra de cupido?

– Puede ser. Lastima que van a tener que separarse –respondió Pegasus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de algo raro. Aparentemente en el recibidor estaban un par de personas ubicadas delante de dos puertas, la mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba delante de la puerta izquierda y en la puerta derecha se encontraba un hombre de cabellera negra. Noah miro con desconfianza dicha acción, alcanzo a ver como separaban a los invitados.

– Buenas noches, Noah-sama –escucho la voz sutil de la mujer.

– Buenas noches –contesto el saludo.

– Sería tan amable de entrar por esta puerta –pidió la desconocida, mientras hacia un ademan señalando la puerta– su acompañante ingresará por la otra.

Joey enarco la ceja, que clase de locura era eso. El tono de la mujer no sonaba amable o al menos fue lo que sintió. Miro al hombre que estaba en frente de él, lo había saludado y pedido que entrara por la puerta contraria a su jefe.

– ¿Pero?

– No se preocupe, señor. Es parte del evento preparado por Cecilia-sama –afirmo.

– Supongo que no encontraremos adentro, Joseph –dijo su jefe antes de entrar por la puerta.

El rubio entro, pero fue rara su sorpresa al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de disfraces. Por un momento torció la boca.

« ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!», pensó para sus adentros.

– Señor –escucho la voz de una mujer castaña–. Podría ser tan amable de colocarse esté antifaz–solicitó de forma amable.

Él miro extrañado aquel objeto, aun así lo tomo. Era un antifaz de color negro bastante extraño, aun así no objeto nada, se lo coloco sin embargo no era capaz de visualizar nada.

– Señorita, disculpe… no veo nada.

– No se preocupe señor –comento–, es parte de la temática de la fiesta.

– ¿Pero? –mascullo intranquilo.

– También debo infórmale, que no sabrá quién será su pareja durante el inicio de la velada esta noche –informo–. Técnicamente es una cita a ciegas.

Joey suspiro, no estaba convencido de esto. En verdad no comprendía la rareza y las ideas alocadas de las personas ricas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sentado, con cierto grado de furia contenida en ese momento. Estaba a punto de irse del lugar, recordó las dos malditas horas en las que estuvo preparando su disfraz para que no fuera reconocido, llevaba puesta una peluca de color negro, un poco larga, por sus puesto las manos enguantadas para no dejar ni rastro de que estuvo en ese lugar.

Bufo fastidiado, tenía cerca de unos veinte minutos esperando. Empero, le disgustaba todo acerca de las fantásticas ideas de Pegasus. Su plan había dado un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Intento calmarse, a la primera dejaría botada a la supuesta pareja que le asignarían. Ciertamente no le sorprendería, si Pegasus viviera en una carpa de circo, después de todo el hombre era un payaso.

– Señor –sonó la voz de una mujer–. Podría acompañarme.

Seto. Se puso de pie. Definitivamente esta fiesta estaba destinada al desastre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wheeler, intento calmarse, solo esperaba que no le tocara un idiota engreído ricachón, pero bueno lo segundo sería un tanto difícil y más cuando se encontraba en una fiesta llena de tantas personas adineradas.

– Señor, permítame guiarlo.

Reconoció la voz de mujer.

– Eh, si –respondió al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cecilia miraba como en el salón comenzaban a ingresar los invitados.

– ¡Oh, mi amada Cecilia! –escucho la voz de su esposo.

– Parece que están confundidos –hablo.

– Tal vez, pero definitivamente será una fiesta única –comento–. Gracias a tu maravillosa idea.

– Mitad y mitad, querido. Las esposas fueron idea tuya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –exigió saber.

– No se preocupe señor, las esposas serán liberadas cuando termine la primera parte.

– Pero, no podemos estar así. Además no vemos nada –rebatió.

– Es parte del encanto de la velada –respondió la mujer–. Por el momento intenten disfrutar la velada.

La mujer se alejó.

El castaño iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que la cadena de las esposas se tensaba.

– Oye tú, camina.

La voz le sonaba sumamente prepotente. En el momento que la escucho, odio al sujeto.

– Por favor –gruño el rubio.

– No sé de qué diablos hablas. Camina –corto tajante mientras jalaba la cadena.

Aquello cabreo más a Wheeler.

– Pues inténtalo, pero yo no me muevo –reto.

Si había algo que Seto odiaba, era que le llevarán la contraria.

– No tenemos todo el día.

– Perfecto, pero no lo haré. Idiota.

Comenzaba a fastidiarse.

– Estoy buscando a alguien –comento–. Mi hermana esta en algún lugar.

Definitivamente escucho el tono de preocupación en aquella voz.

– De acuerdo –respondió. Más que nada por el recuerdo de su propia hermana–. Deberías ser menos engreído si quieres encontrarla. No te cuesta nada ser educado.

Seto no dijo nada, ambos comenzaron a caminar a oscuras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de los invitados estuvieron presentes. Pegasus acompañado de su esposa subieron a un estrado.

–¡Buenas noches! –Saludo el hombre mientras su enérgica voz resonaba en el salón–. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos a mí amada Cecilia y a mí en esta fecha tan especial. Mi dulce esposa quería que fuera algo inusual y a su vez misterioso con un toque de romance, le cedo la palabra a mi amada.

– Buenas noches, como ya lo dijo mi querido Pegasus; muchas gracias por acompañarnos en nuestro aniversario. Por ello planeamos estos eventos, " _el amor no de fija en la apariencia_ "; por ello disfruten esta primera parte en la que bailaremos un poco –informo–. Por cierto, si no bailan no serán capaces de quitarse las esposas para la segunda fase.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por loa anfitriones, Wheeler se quedó inquieto. Él no sabía bailar, pero si no bailaba con ese engerido no sería capaz de librarse de él.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, ciertamente con el sentido de la vista inhabilitado, su oído captaba mejor le música.

– Vamos –hablo tajante.

Joey ya no le rebatió nada, después de todo presentía que era sumamente invitados estaban un poco renuentes a bailar, pero aun así comenzaron a reunirse en el centro.

Cuando Wheeler sintió la mano del contrario afianzarse a su cintura se tensó.

– ¿Dónde estás colocando la mano? –protesto.

– El fin justifica los medios, mientras más pronto bailemos, más pronto saldremos de aquí.

– Lo que sea, sigues siendo un engreído –le espeto.

Noah se encontraba bailando acompañado de una joven dama. Definitivamente Pegasus tenía ideas bastante originales, en cuanto vio el antifaz lo reconoció, era el prototipo de su próximo visor de realidad virtual. En el centro se escuchaban dos voces bastante animadas.

Joey sintió un escalofrió en el momento en el que piso al señor engreído.

– Lo siento –dijo.

El contrario no le dijo nada; lo que lo molesto más.

Una nueva pisada. Escucho la voz del sujeto: –lo estás haciendo a propósito.

– No es cierto, para empezar no se bailar, además de que no veo nada –se defendió.

Una tercera pisada.

Aquello molesto a Seto, quien sin dudarlo le regreso el ataque.

– Lo hiciste a propósito –escucho la voz de contrario.

–Tampoco se bailar –agrego con sarcasmo.

Y aquello fue el inicio de una guerra de pisadas. Por un momento Seto Kaiba se olvidó de su objetivo, siguió entretenido en aquella guerra infantil, impropia de su persona. En algún momento olvido que estaba encadenado, se olvidó de todo, y entonces escucho la genuina risa de su acompañante.

– Supongo que vamos empatados.

– No es cierto, yo te pise una vez más –aseguro Kaiba.

La música dejo de sonar. Y un momento de silencio lleno el lugar.

– Parece que todos la están pasando bien –interrumpió la voz de Cecilia–. Sé que pareció un evento extraño, pero era también para presentar el nuevo producto hecho por _K. Corp_. e _Ilusiones Industriales_. Me hace muy feliz presentarles a todos ustedes el " _VirtualityReality_ ", primer visor de realidad virtual de videojuegos –anuncio.

En ese momento los visores se encendieron, pero lo que vieron no fue a sus acompañantes, fue un lugar distinto, claramente era de noche, pero parecía un paisaje salido de películas iluminado por los rayos del amanecer. Joey miro con curiosidad al señor engreído, pero a su lado se encontraba un caballero de brillante armadura, solo rogaba que él no fuera una princesa.

– Impresionante –escucho la voz del contrario.

Joey regreso su vista hacia donde se encontraba Cecilia. Ella tenía la apariencia de un ángel y a su lado estaba un brujo.

– Bueno, están todos sorprendidos. Prosigamos con un pequeño intermedio para ir a cenar –expuso–. Ahora, si quieren seguir la velada en compañía de su acompañante o buscar con la persona que vinieron es decisión de ustedes, el candado de las esposas está abierto. Por cierto seguiremos con el visor toda la noche.

Muchos comenzaron a quitarse las ataduras. Antes de que pudiera seguir conversando con el señor engreído, este ya se había ido. Un poco molesto lo dejo pasar, tal vez el señor engreído estaría buscando a su hermana; y ahora que lo recordaba el tenía que buscar a su jefe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido del lugar, estaba furioso, estuvo tan cerca de liquidar a Wheeler. No había reconocido la voz del perro, se escuchaba incluso cortes, pero en cuanto se alejó del lugar y fue capaz de ubicarlo se dio cuenta que era la única persona que se encontraba sin un compañero. Librarse de esas cadenas no era ninguna dificultad. Estaba por ingresar a una de las habitaciones, cuando escucho unos pasos muy de cerca. De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, cuando reconoció a Noah quien cerraba la puerta.

–Nii-san, no esperaba verte aquí, pero yo no soy ingenuo. Déjalo.

–Has perdido la cabeza. Él sabe más de lo que aparenta –gruño fastidiado.

–El problema es que tú desconfías hasta de tu sombra. Él es una buena persona.

–No me digas que te liaste con él –su voz sonaba llena de ira.

– Sí –mintió–. Incluso tengo la aprobación de Mokuba.

– ¡¿Estás loco?!

–No estoy loco, estoy cuerdo. Nii-san ya no lo fastidies, el será tu cuñado. Quieras o no.

 **Continuará...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** Kufufu, tenía que decirlo muchas esperaban celos y de alguna forma Noah-sama quien siempre me sorprende con sus ideas. Y bueno Seto nos salió con el plan de matar a Joey.

 **Disclaimer: YUGI-OH!** , no es mío. Solo tomo prestados a los personajes para la escritura de este fic.


End file.
